The invention relates to a knitting needle and to a sinker bar to receive such a needle.
Warp knitting machines comprise several bars which support knitting tools or loop-forming tools such as apertured needles, hooked needles configured as compound needles, or sliders. In so doing, each of the bars forms a long support extending transversely to the direction of movement of the flat, knitted textile product, whereby these supports hold the appropriate knitting tools or loop-forming tools and can be moved consistent with the knitting or loop-forming process. As a result of this, all the knitting tools of a bar are moved fully synchronized with respect to each other. In so doing, the knitting tools of the different bars are moved relative to each other. In order to produce uniformly knitted products, it is important that the knitting tools or loop-forming tools held on the needle bar be precisely positioned. For example, warp knitting machines comprising knitting needles (compound needles) associated with sliders are known. The sliders are held on another bar and are used to open or to close the interior hook spaces of the knitting needles. To do so, the sliders and the compound needles must be positioned very precisely relative to each other. This requires that the knitting needles be held exactly aligned in the needle bar. This makes extreme demands on the manufacture of the knitting needles, as well on the manufacture of the bar, which means that manufacturing is considerably expensive and complex.
Considering this, the object of the invention is to design the knitting needle, and possibly also the bar of a knitting machine, in such a manner that high positioning precision of the respective knitting tool can be achieved at low manufacturing cost and effort.